


【娜諾】Sweet Trap

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla





	【娜諾】Sweet Trap

2018企劃的回歸期一結束，李帝努就病倒了。

平時身體強壯的人一生起病來病勢就異常兇猛，只是普通的感冒也讓李帝努持續發燒且臥床不起。還好距離接下來的大隊巡演還有幾天時間，讓他有充分的時間好好休息。

這幾天夢隊宿舍中，仁俊與TEN為了新企劃必須加緊練習，志晟也忙著準備綜藝的拍攝。而暫時沒有其他行程的羅渽民自願留在宿舍照顧生病的李帝努，經紀人交代了幾句後就出門看顧其他成員了。

 

× × × × ×

 

為了避免傳染，李帝努被移到羅渽民的單人房，羅渽民則暫時與黃仁俊同房。

端著水盆進房，輕輕地用涼毛巾擦拭他發熱汗濕的額頭，羅渽民心疼的摸了摸李帝努的臉頰。在隊內以男友力擔當、苦力擔當的身分生活久了，還有誰記得剛進公司的李帝努是個纖瘦弱小，連力氣不大的自己都能輕易推倒的小苗呢？李帝努當初就是為了改善體質才開始健身的呢。

重新鋪好凌亂的被子，羅渽民正想離開房間，卻聽到身後傳來微弱的嚶嚀。該不會鋪被子的動靜太大吵醒他了吧？回頭一看，李帝努仍然緊閉著眼，但或許是太熱的緣故，他的雙唇微張，微微露出粉紅色的舌。

羅渽民不受控制的走到床邊。他俯下身，仔細端詳著李帝努口中那一點粉紅。

愛吐舌頭是李帝努為數不多的壞習慣之一。緊張的時候會不自覺舔唇、吃東西時喜歡先伸舌舔舔嘗味道、自拍時也喜歡吐舌裝可愛。每當看見李帝努伸舌，羅渽民便要強忍自己的浮想連篇，努力維持鏡頭前放送用的正常反應。

但現在他不想忍了。目光所及的那一抹粉色，正挑動著自己躁動的心。

真的好像草莓。是天然、無添加、獨一無二的草莓。他伸出手指，輕輕的壓了壓李帝努那溫熱粉嫩的舌，沾了點被擠壓出的水液放入口中。

果然如想像中一樣美味。

突然心頭一跳，羅渽民緊緊盯著李帝努濃密的睫毛。它看似乖順的覆住了主人的下眼瞼，但剛剛似乎輕微地扇了一下。

從驚訝中回神，羅渽民控制不住自己上揚的嘴角。他俯下身，舔了舔對方的下唇。但李帝努依然靜靜地躺著，沒有任何反應。羅渽民眼神暗了暗，他直接一手扶著李帝努的頭，另一手捏開他的下顎，大膽的伸舌闖入對方口中。

在撞了幾次牙齒後，羅渽民很快地抓住了訣竅。他用力地把李帝努微微顫抖的舌頭吸出來，含在自己口中細細愛撫著。柔軟的、濕熱的、微微粗糙的觸感讓羅渽民愛不釋口，他終於懂了所謂光是親吻就快要高潮是什麼意思了，只是口腔黏膜的摩擦就讓他幸福到頭皮發麻。

親了好一陣子後，盯著依舊毫無反應的李帝努，羅渽民慢慢瞇起眼睛。這次他將身下人的嘴掐得更開，再次吻上對方。他慢條斯理地將自己口腔裡的水分渡到李帝努嘴裡，一邊用舌頭細細攪拌。在津液快要滿溢而出時，羅渽民才依依不捨的退出來，並將李帝努的雙唇密密合上。

看了看手錶，似乎快到晚餐時間了呢。羅渽民在李帝努耳邊呢喃了一句什麼，便心滿意足地出了房間。

得做點營養的東西給他補補身體才行。

 

× × × × ×

 

房門被關上不久後，李帝努突然一個鯉魚打挺坐了起來。他大口地喘著氣，滿臉通紅，渾身大汗。發熱的症狀與全身無力的感覺其實已消退大半，但他依然雙頰滾燙。

其實他從羅渽民推門進來那刻就醒了。當舌上傳來異樣的觸感時，他忍不住微抬眼皮想一窺情況，剛好瞄到了羅渽民正在舔舐剛碰過自己舌頭的指尖。他愣了一下便心慌地趕緊閉上眼裝睡，但逐漸急促的心跳與漸漸僵硬的身體卻出賣了他。

其實李帝努並不是完全沒有察覺到羅渽民對自己的狂熱，但懶於改變現狀的他裝作不知情，繼續心安理得地享受對方對他的好。對方前進他便巧妙後退，對方轉身他便主動纏上，李帝努就這樣與羅渽民保持著友達以上戀人未滿的距離。

但他並沒有想到對方居然會趁他生病時突然進攻。

等到羅渽民折騰夠了終於捨得放過他的嘴時，李帝努的大腦早已像被炸彈轟過一樣一片空白，還好身體還保持著原本的僵硬狀態，他才能勉強裝睡到底。

摸著自己微腫的嘴唇，李帝努想到羅渽民臨出門前的那句話，氣得差點爆粗口，什麼叫做「喝了我的口水，你就是我的人囉」？

看來自己還不夠了解羅渽民啊，平常溫柔可愛，像隻撒嬌貓咪的他居然如此腹黑......等感冒痊癒後，一定要想辦法回擊，讓他知道我也不是可以任人揉捏的！

李帝努躺回去，開始認真地思考他的反擊計畫。但是他沒有注意到，早在一開始坐起身喘氣時，羅渽民留在他口中的唾液已經被自己反射性的咕咚咕咚吞下肚了......

 

 

喝下我的口水，你就是我的人囉。

 

 

 

END


End file.
